Mid-noon (Sebastian x Ciel) Rated M
by PhantomhiveFanatic
Summary: There will be yaoi, just not in this first chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Midnoon

By: PhantomhiveFanatic

-Clock chimes-

"Your tea, my Lord."

"Leave me to my work Sebastian." snarled Ciel

"Are you certain my Lord? Today I was able to retrieve a small amount of herbal tea from Belgium, as I recall it is one of your favorite."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, then down at the tea. He slowly took it from the silver tray before him and took a sip. As he set it down next to his papers Sebastian was picking up the silver tray and collecting the sugar, cream, and honey. He silently walked out and closed the door behind him, his foot steps echoed in the long hallway and the silver on the tray clattered. Sebastian looked out the window, the estate's lawn spanned a remarkable distance with carefully arranged flower beds and foliage surrounding the property. Everything was tastefully arranged, just as he had made it. Just before Sebastian was about to turn into the corridor a snap echoed. He turned his head to see one of the many beautiful trees to be snapped in half, without a time to react the glass window pane before him shattered. A bullet came directly towards his chest but was caught between his middle and index fingers. Without a second thought he briskly assumed his position next to Ciel. Ciel hardly looked up from his paper work.

"What is it that you want Sebastian?"

"Someone seems to be trying to break into the mansion, I need to relocate you."

Ciel put his pen into the ink bottle and stood.

"Why must everybody try to kill me when I am busiest, such an inconvenience. Let's go Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, focusing on the window behind Ciel's desk. He lunged forward, grabbing Ciel by the waist and leaped away from the window to the opposite side of the room. Glass shattered and a line of books flew from the bookcase creating a flurry of pages and papers in the study. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and released him. Just then a series of deafening pounding noises at the front door. A loud cracking noise suggested that the door was knocked off of it's hinges.

"Shall I see who is at the door my Lord?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian angrily.

"And just what are you going to do with me? Leave me in this wreck?"

"I intend on leaving where you are safest, until I can get rid of...this surprise guest." Sebastian smiled and began to walk out the mess of a room, when Mey-rin decided to run in, obviously in a tizzy.

"Master! Young Master! I heard a loud noise so I came runnin' to see if you were okay! When I was comin' up the stairs I heard somethin' menacin' by the front door yes I did! I heard glass and a thud and...an!..."

Sebastian took her by her shoulders,

"Mey-rin calm down you're going into hysterics. Now listen there's just an uninvited guest so please collect yourself and assemble the others." Sebastian gave Mey=rin a firm, yet comforting look. She nodded her head.

"Aye Sebastian, keep the young Master safe!"

Mey-rin saluted the butler and ran out of the room not bothering to shut the door. Sebastian looked towards Ciel, who was in the process of leaving.

"Master, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to find who has interrupted my work, what else would I be doing? Idiot butler, come on already."

Sebastian smirked, put his hand to his chest and sank to his knee.

"Yes, My Lord"

(End Of Chapter 1 Here)


	2. Chapter 2

"But as we have a contract that states you are not allowed to die until your revenge has been met, I can not allow you to wander." Sebastian said firmly. Ciel looked at him,

"I am your master, your first priority is to follow my instructions, you have no right to argu…ahh!" Ciel screeched as Sebastian picked him up and ran from the study and down the hall to the basement.

"Let go of me you bloody idiot! I can take care of myself!" Ciel yelled, pounding on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Can you now? Well I am in no place to argue, so see to it that you take care of yourself down here." he said with a smile as he released Ciel.

"Whaa..? Wait! Sebastian that isn't what I meant! Get back here and...!"

The door slammed and Sebastian was off, he sprinted down the hall to the main entrance. Broken glass littered the hall, paintings had been demolished by bullets and papers were scattered everywhere.

"Our guest is quite the troublemaker, making a mess is usually considered rude in someone elses manor." Sebastian stated. He jumped up and ran along the damaged railing then leaped from them to the front door.

The door was laying on the ground, no one was anywhere near it. Sebastian went to pick up the door to further inspect the area. A crunch of glass rattled behind him, and a gun fired. Sebastian looked directly at the shooter and caught the bullet in between his teeth, flipped it around with his tongue and spit it at the man, piercing his chest.

The man screamed in agony and clenched his chest.

"Bloody hell! What are you?"

"Why, I'm simply one hell of a butler, now if you would be so kind would you point me to the direction of your friends sir?" Sebastian smiled.

"Get away from me! Get awa…"

"Now, now I'm trying to be as delicate with you as possible. We wouldn't want there to be a blood stain on the nice carpentry would we?" Sebastian stepped closer to the man, who was obviously terrified.

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot, don't think I wont!" the man pointed his gun at the butler, shaking uncontrollably.

"If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think that it would have an effect the second time? Now be reasonable and tell me where your colleagues are."

The man lowered the gun, "You're going to kill me either wa…"

The man's arm twisted around and snapped. He howled in pain, Sebastian looked at him without hesitance said,

"I did ask politely, now before I grow impatient, do tell, or perhaps you think it would suite you better if your other arm matched? he grinned.

"Up...stairs…..they're….upstai..rs" the man cringed.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir, now since it took a significant amount of time for you to assist me, I might play a game of darts..."

The man looked up, confused and pained.

"With your body." the butler grinned.

"Wai...Wait! Please don't! I'm sorr..eh."

Sebastian threw his first knife at him, piercing his hand. The man screamed in agony, in which Sebastian responded with a knife to the other hand.

"And now, for the bullseye." Sebastian precisely hit between the man's eyes.

The man slumped to the floor and blood dripped from between his eyes, puddling on the floor.

"I did enjoy this game, but i do wish you wouldn't have made such a mess." Sebastian sighed

He raced upstairs only to find that the ballroom was filled with at least thirty men with their guns all aimed at him.

"Blow this idget to pieces!" one yelled.

Shots were fired from all directions, Sebastian caught what he could and threw them back, taking out eight of the men. He jumped on the chandelier, swung across the ballroom and flung his silver knives at the men. The knives protruding from their heads and necks.

Sebastian leaped down and approached one that was still breathing.

"You...mis...sed one…." he sputtered, coughing blood.

Sebastian turned around in time to hear Ciel scream.

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled.

He ran from the ballroom to the basement to see a man holding Ciel by the hair with a gun to his throat.

"Sebastian! Get this bloody creep off of me now! That is an order!"

Ciel's seal glowed, the candles around them went dark. The smell of smoke was in the air and the man fired.

"Sebastia…" Ciel whispered

The candles lit, the air cleared, and the man stood there dumbfounded.

"That..s..n..n..not poss..ible…"

Sebastian stood before him with the bullet in the palm of his hands. It dropped to the floor. Sebastian grabbed the man's neck and snapped it like a farmer would a chicken.

His limp body hit the floor and Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"This game wasn't fun, you were almost late."

Sebastian smiled, "I did what you ordered me to do, now don't you think you could treat me more kindly young master?"

Ciel looked at him, "What is it that you want? A biscuit? I'de give that to you for being an obedient dog" Ciel smirked.

"Master, that wasn't quite what I had in mind…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian revealed a crooked smile.

"What? Is a biscuit not enough for my dog? It's hardly your place to say what you want demon." Ciel snarled, matching Sebastian's smile.

"As a matter of fact I don't believe that it's fitting, if you were to look in the ballroom you would see what a mess our guests created, rather, the mess I'm going to have to clean momentarily my lord."

Ciel stood up, and looked at Sebastian with a devious smirk,

"How many were there?"

"Thirty."

"Only thirty? Now that hardly deserves a treat at all." Ciel turned at the butler who was at his knees.

"How long did it take Sebastian? To kill them all?"

Sebastian looked up at him,

"Hardly five minutes my lord. I rushed to see to the one who was touching you and eradicate him."

"The one who was touching me? You make it seem like no one but you is aloud, that's a smidge possessive sounding."

"That's ironic, considering it is you that owns me...all of me, until our contract has been met." Sebastian stood and took a step toward Ciel, he placed a hand on his hair.

"You know, you look so innocent...you've never been tainted by anyone...the only darkness resides in your memories and your heart."

Ciel looked down, his smirk had gone and his hands were clenched shut tight.

"My parents…" he whispered.

"The torture…" his hands released the sides of his pants.

"They took away my happiness, my everything and that's what made me decide to form a contract with you...so you could make things better...

"My lord...what are you trying to say?"

"You are the only thing left that I can care about….only you...can make things better…" Ciel hugged Sebastian around his waist.

The butler, caught off guard stood there and slowly hugged him back. Ciel's warmth made Sebastian feel something new towards Ciel...something he had'nt felt ever before.

"Sebastian...take me to my quarters...I need you to help me with something"

The butler carried Ciel to his room, and prepared a nightshirt for him so that he could rest, hoping it would help him.

"I shall fetch some warm milk and honey for you my lord." Sebastian headed out.

He returned shortly with a tray with the beverage but froze at the entrance of the door.

"Excuse me, my lord. I wasn't anticipating you dressing yourself, do tell when you are don.."

Ciel laid flat on the bed, his nightshirt only half buttoned revealing his milky, pale skin. Sebastian blushed but turned around, about to head for the door.

"Don't. Stay here." Ciel whispered.

"Young master?"

"Your job is to keep me alive and satisfied, and at the moment I'm lacking satisfaction…

Sebastian turned an even deeper shade of red, and could feel his member growing hard.

"What is your order...master?" Sebastian's eyes wandered, and his imagination created thoughts that no butler should ever think of.

"Satisfy me, that's an order!" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian watched as Ciel unbuttoned the nightshirt and sat at the edge of the bed naked. Sebastian approached him and kneeled before him.

"As you wish, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth and stroked Ciel's inner thigh, feeling the smooth innocence and taking in his sweet scent.

Ciel let out a soft moan, looked down at the butler and grabbed his chin.

Sebastian's eyes were glued to the boy's legs, Ciel firmly brought Sebastian's head up to his own.

"The satisfaction is supposed to be all mine…" he said as he stroked Sebastian's hair, he looked up at his master with a lustful smile.

He grabbed a handful of hair from the back of his head and shoved it towards his groin.

"Right now you are mine. I am your master."

Sebastian smirked and licked the tip of Ciel's hardened member, Ciel let out another small moan. As Sebastian continued he went farther down to the base until he had all of Ciel in his mouth.

Ciel still had hold of Sebastian's hair and was using it to make go faster.

"Master, would you like me to continue? Your moans are driving me quite senseless…"

Ciel looked at him then down at his pants, his bulge was obvious, but he wanted more, he didn't want this to end. The feeling made him shiver with pleasure and his virgin mind wander. 'What else could he do to me?'

"Many more things, my lord" Sebastian said with devious grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"If only you would give me permission, I would show you."

Ciel turned away, his face was flustered and the hot feeling inside him was growing.

"Okay….do it...whatever 'it' is…" he hesitated,

"..Thats an...order…"

Sebastian bowed his head and in an instant he undid his pants, revealing his hard member. Ciel looked at it but only out of the corner of his eye but looked to the side gain.

"What have I gotten myself into...he's huge!" Ciel thought.

"Master, your going to have to lay down."

Ciel obeyed and closed his eyes for a moment to ease his mind, when he opened them Sebastian was hovering right above him clothless. He looked at the butler's body, it was completely flawless.

From the color of his skin to his sculpted muscles to his black hair, Ciel blushed even harder.

"Are you ready, my lord?" Sebastian grinned.

"Ye...yes. I am."

Ciel closed his eyes in a mix of fear, and anticipation and soon he felt something press against his entrance. It hurt but only a little, it made him move under Sebastian. The butler leaned close to Ciel's ear and whispered.

"It won't hurt for long, we'll stretch you out little by little." he said, licking Ciel's ear before pushing himself back up.

Ciel had the courage to look down at what Sebastian was doing, but Sebastian's finger hit something inside of him and he grabbed the sheets and moaned.

"Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled

Sebastian looked up at him and smiled,

"It seems I've found your sensitive spot my lord. Do you think I should fit two fingers in now?"

Ciel regained some strength and shook his head, still panting from the wave of pleasure.

Sebastian's second finger went in, but was followed by a third. Ciel yelled from the mix of pain and pleasure given to him by his demon.

Sebastian pumped his fingers in and out of Ciel who was now moaning loud and clawing at his back. He smirked as he felt a trickle of blood drip from his back...


	6. Chapter 6

As Ciel moaned almost to the point of screaming, Sebastian slid his fingers out and smiled. Ciel whimpered at the emptiness and looked at Sebastian.

"Why did you stop?"

Sebastian kept his sexy grin and lowered himself to Ciel's neck and licked up to his ear. He whispered

"Do you think your ready for something better?"

Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Why do you have to ask, just do it…"

"Just do it my lord? As you wish."

Without any preparation he entered Ciel full force. Ciel gasped in surprise and dug his nails down Sebastian's back. Sebastian grinned at his reaction but slowed down so that he wouldn't hurt the boy.

Ciel looked up at him,

"It hurts Sebastian…"

"it won't hurt for much longer my lord."

Ciel shut his eyes tight and kept his grip on Sebastian. Sebastian noticed Ciel's pain and lightly stroked his member to counter the boy's discomfort. Ciel let his grip soften slightly and let out a small moan.

"Are you ready to go faster?"

"Ye-yes…" Ciel whispered through moans.

The butler obeyed and sped up, putting all of his length into the small boy. Ciel moaned louder and clenched to Sebastian's hair. Sebastian lowered his face to Ciel's and gave him a deep kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Ciel's mouth.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss and moved by Sebastian's ear to whisper softly.

"I didn't think you would be so knowledgeable on the topic of pleasure."

Sebastian only smiled and bite up Ciel's neck and licked up the rest of the way to his ear and whispered,

"I am a demon...a creature of lust, passion and those are included in pleasure. Did you actually doubt that I would satisfy you my lord?"

"Sh...shut up!" Ciel yelled just as Sebastian began to move his fingers along his member.

"Seb-Sebastian!"

Sorry for the delay, school started and yeah...comments on ideas are welcome! Well, comments in general make me write faster so you should definitely...go do that :P


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian's lips met Ciel's and locked in a passionate kiss. As Sebastian continued to enter him Ciel let loose moans and whimpers. Their body of the butler touched the boy's and left a trail of a magical feeling.

Ciel's hand traced over the butler's chest and up and over his shoulders to his back slowly. He intertwined his fingers with his hair and Sebastian's hand traced over Ciel's thin arms.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss and revealed his blushing face. Sebastian placed his free hand on Ciel's cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

What had turned into a lust dusted thought had turned into a dance in between the sheets filled with passion and emotion.

As Sebastian started to go faster, the boy's pants became short and heavy. His breath was rampant and Sebastian cradled his face.

"I'm almost done my lord, will you allow me to…"

"Yes Sebastian, please"

With that, the butler came in Ciel, pulled out gently and kissed his forehead, that was covered with his hair. Ciel remained still, only his chest rising and falling to match the pattern of his pants.

He only looked at Sebastian with tired eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Even if I only am your meal….I feel more now...even if you don't"

Sebastian only smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"My lord….you have always been more than that to me….you just never realized"


End file.
